


Tight

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Self Confidence Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega





	Tight

Your weight had always been something that bothered you. You always felt like you weren't pretty enough. Weren't skinny enough. So when your sometimes lover and Captain made a harmless comment about how tight your pants looked you became self conscious. 

"Damn girly didn't think those pants could fit so tight on someone." Yondu said with a sly smirk as he looked over the red leather covering her ass.

Quickly slipping your shirt over your head you looked at him with a furrowed brow. Seeing him smiling you thought back on all the kids smiles that used to pick on you before. Looking down you swallowed "See ya later Captain." you said in a soft voice before quickly leaving his chambers. Heading down to the engine room you found somewhere to be alone and let your tears fall freely. You hoped he didn't mean anything by it but then again maybe he did. Yondu was a crude person who never held anything back so why would he now. Hearing someone coming you whipped away the tears and went back to work. 

That day on you skipped breakfast and lunch. Going to the ship gym you worked out, filling your empty stomach with water. At night you chose to work longer shifts and eat only meal bars to keep you going. You avoided Yondu as much as possible and in turn he seemed to loose what little interest he had in you. It hurt your heart to know you were nothing more than a lay for him especially now when you saw him across the bar with a skinny and beautiful sex bot in his lap. Looking down at your drink you sighed. You had lost a few pounds but nothing you thought made you look any better. At least your pants were a little looser. Downing the rest of your drink you stood from the bar and went to walk away when you heard laughing and your name being called. Looking over at the large booth you saw it was some of the other crew. They were all sitting around Yondu and the one gave a chuckle and looked to his friends before turning his attention to you. 

"Hey l/n leaving so soon?" the man asked. "What's wrong, can't find no body that likes fat chicks?" he asked making some of the other crew start laughing as well. 

Curling inward you felt a knot forming in your throat. Casting a second glance at Yondu you saw him not saying a word, just looking at you with furrowed brows.

"I tell ya what baby, You let me get a few more drinks in and maybe I'll take ya for a spin..." Another laughed.

"Careful Jar, make sure she ain't on top or she'll squish ya." 

By this time you could no longer hold back your tears. Looking down you quickly pushed through the rest of the crowd and exited the building. Without stopping you made your way back to the ship and to your bunk. Curling up on it you pulled your covers over your head and began to sob. You didn't understand, why couldn't you be pretty. Why couldn't you loose weight. No matter how hard you tried or how many meals you skipped it never went away. Knowing what you had to do you closed your eyes and let your sobs sing you to sleep. 

The next morning you woke up and headed out to the shops. It took a while to find what you were looking for but this clerk was sure to have what you needed. Heading to the counter you set a bottle of the newest weight lost drug in the counter. The woman looked you over before forcing a smile and ringing the pills up. They were expensive but every one on the black market swore they worked. Lifting your hand to swipe your card you were stopped by a heavy blue hand grabbing yours. Tensing you looked up to see your Captain standing there. He wore a frown on his face as he looked at the bottle and then back down to you. Furrowing your brows you felt him go to tug you away.

"She don't want em'." Yondu told the lady.

"Yes I do." You said snatching your hand away from him and going to pay.

Growling Yondu grabbed her wrist again and this time placed his hand on the small of her back, "NO she don't." he said through clenched teeth and began pulling y/n out of the shop. Pulling her along with him into a ally way he finally let go of her hand. "The hell ya thinkin' girl? Them pills can kill ya."

"That hasn't been proven yet..."

"They ain't no good fur ya." 

"I don't care I need them!" you said and moved to walk away. Feeling him slam you against the wall you looked up at him with a glare. 

"Why? Why ya need em so bad that ya risk killin' yerself?" Yondu asked.

"So I can be Pretty!" you yelled up at him and saw a look of shock overcome his face. Stepping away from him you looked down when you felt your eyes watering up. "So I can loose weight and be skinny and pretty.... So someone will want me." you said in a whisper. 

Seeing her shoulders shaking with sobs he swallowed hard and gently moved to wrap her in his arms. "Ah girl. Ya are pretty. Beautiful even. Ya don't need ta loose weight fer nobody darlin'..."

"For you to like me I do." you said in a whimper.

Furrowing his brows Yondu pulled back and cupped her cheeks. "Who said that?"

Swallowing you looked into his red eyes, "You did. You said my pants were too tight..." 

"Ah sweetheart I never meant ta make ya upset. I meant it as a compliment. I like seein' that ass of yers in those leather pants. s' sexy." He said with a wink. When he saw her look down at the words he sighed and hugged her close. "If ya want ta loose weight then that's fine. And I'll even help ya but yer gonna do it the safe way. NO pills and no more skippin' meals. Understand?"

Nodding into his chest you let him hold you, missing the affection he used to give you.

Holding her close Yondu kissed the top of her head, "Fer the record though darlin'.... I like ya just fine the way ya are." Feeling her sigh he smiled "Gonna stop ignorin' me now?" he asked.

"Ya gonna admit it yet?" you asked.

Sighing Yondu grinned, "I miss cuddle time." he said before huffing "There ya happy?"

Giggling you nodded. 

"My girl." he said hugging her a little tighter.


End file.
